Yammy Llargo
Introduction Yammy Llargo is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He holds the rank of Arrancar Diez (10), but becomes the Cero (0) Espada after releasing his Zanpakutō. Personality Yammy is arrogant and overconfident in his abilities. He is quite brutal - when a medic Arrancar reattached his arm, he smashed his fist into her head, killing her instantly, simply to test his arm's strength. According to Szayelaporro Granz, Yammy has a habit of shouting "suerte" (Spanish for "luck") when he comes across opponents which will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town. Yammy relies greatly on Ulquiorra to give him instructions and orders, acting somewhat as his enforcer, though he functions well without him during a Karakura Town raid. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield, Yammy prefers to just fight with his brute strength, and seems to take joy in killing and hurting others. To grow stronger and kill more efficiently, Yammy eats and rests in his spare time. He respects Ulquiorra to some degree, wanting to aid the latter during his final fight with Ichigo. He displayed slight surprise after Ulquiorra's death at the hands of a Hollowfied Ichigo, but seemed more shocked at his defeat and disappointed at not being able to participate in the fight than actual concern. Other than Ulquiorra, Yammy has no regard for his allies, referring to the other Espada as "trash" (including Ulquiorra), and even going as far as attacking them without warning: he killed the medic who reattached his arm just to test its strength, attacked Menoly Mallia without an apparent reason, and attacked Rudbornn Chelute while he was fighting against Rukia Kuchiki (though in Rudbornn's case, Yammy may have blindly struck him because he was angry at Uryū Ishida for making him fall from the tower). When he faced Luffy and learn he was a Rubber Man, Yammy got worry about the other Espada learning he was getting beat up by Luffy. History (Bleach Manga) Yammy past is a bit unknown, but from the fact he was the last Arrancar to join the current Espada. A powerful giant Adjuchas that Aizen found and had join him. With the Hogoku and some modification from Aizen, Yammy become an Arrancar and was give the rank of 10, but only in his sealed stated, because when he uses his''' Resurrección he become the Zero Espada. Yammy is sent to Karakura Town along with Ulquiorra Cifer to scout out the Human World. Their mission is to collect information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Shortly after arriving, several ordinary Humans gather at the crater which Yammy and Ulquiorra had made with their arrival. Assuming the Humans are staring at him, Yammy, not knowing most Humans are incapable of seeing spirits, sucks out the souls of every nearby Human out of frustration. Only Tatsuki Arisawa survives the encounter. Arriving, Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue attempt to fend off Yammy, but he defeats Sado easily. He is not even remotely harmed by Orihime's '''Koten Zanshun, grabbing Tsubaki and crushing him to pieces with his bare hands. Arriving at the scene, Ichigo, activating his Bankai, blocks a punch from Yammy before slicing off Yammy's arm in revenge for injuring Sado. Losing until Ichigo has to battle his inner Hollow for control of his body, Yammy, taking the opportunity to gain the upper hand, repeatedly punches Ichigo, beating him heavily. He is stopped by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, who, proceeding to make short work of Yammy, deflect his attempts to attack them. Before they can inflict any major damage, Ulquiorra, stepping in, forces Yammy to retreat. The two return to Hueco Mundo with their mission completed. Having his arm reattached in Hueco Mundo by Roka Paramia, Yammy heads off to Karakura Town along with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi Antenor, and Wonderweiss Margela as part of the second assault on the Human World. After a short conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, where he notes they both are somehow related to the number ten, Yammy fights against Hitsugaya, and breaks the ice of his Shikai,] but his opponent is taken on by Luppi, leaving Yammy with no one to fight. Later, he performs a devastating surprise attack on Urahara, but Urahara remains unharmed, which confounds Yammy. After an exchange of blows, Urahara, gaining the upper hand, reveals he is using one of his inventions - a portable Gigai and has been switching places with it the entire time. Getting angry, Yammy, claiming Urahara is looking down on him, is taken back to Hueco Mundo by a Negación beam before the fight continues. After Ichigo, Sado, and Uryū Ishida invade Hueco Mundo, Yammy sits at the end of the table with the other Espada as they are briefed about the situation. Sitting between Aaroniero Arruruerie and Baraggan Louisenbairn, he complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero, Baraggan, Szayelaporro Granz, and Nnoitra Gilga. Leaving his quarters after eating, with''' Kukkapūro barking at him. Yammy decides to act on the invasion of Las Noches.[ Yammy arrives in the throne room during Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fight and asks Ulquiorra to let him fight Ichigo, knowing the latter has become stronger. Refusing help, Ulquiorra tells Yammy to either go back to sleep or deal with the invading captains. Noticing Orihime, Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia nearby, Yammy knocking the latter through a wall and moves in to kill Loly. She releases her Zanpakutō and tries to attack Yammy, threatening to kill both him and Ulquiorra, but Yammy swiftly defeats her and rams her through the external wall of the building. He drops her body, thinking her dead, and mocks her for dying so quickly. He then asks Ulquiorra if he can kill Orihime, but Uryū, arriving, shoots him in the shoulder, knocking Yammy down. Uryū's arrows fail to pierce Yammy's Hierro. As Yammy moves to attack Uryū, Yammy triggers an anti-Arrancar landmine, given to Uryū by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, which Uryū had deployed on the ceiling of the floor below. Following the explosion, Yammy hangs onto the edges of the hole created by the explosion, but Uryū breaks his grip, revealing he destroyed all of the lower pillars on his way up to the throne room, and states Yammy will fall to the bottom. Cursing Uryū, he falls through every floor of Las Noches. Emerging in the desert of Las Noches, he interrupts the fight between Rukia Kuchiki and Rudbornn Chelute by punching Rudbornn. Cursing Uryū for defeating him, he, smashing the ledge Rukia and Rudbornn are on, is noticed by Sado and Renji Abarai. Remembering Yammy, Sado notes Yammy is somehow much larger than when he invaded Karakura Town with Ulquiorra. Along with the invaders of Las Noches, he notices the massive increase in Ichigo's Reiatsu. After sensing Ulquiorra's Reiatsu fade away, he is upset at being unable to help him finish off Ichigo. As Renji states Yammy's Reiatsu is the weakest among the Espada they have encountered, Yammy releases his Zanpakutō. As his 10 tattoo transforms into a 0, he reveals the Espada ranks do not run from 1 to 10, but from 0 to 9, and he is Espada 0 Some time later, Yammy, having knocked out both Sado and Renji, holds Rukia. As he tries to hold back from crushing her, Rukia hits him with '''Hadō#33: Sōkatsui. Sarcastically saying it hurts, he throws Rukia at the ground. Shocked when Ichigo, having saved Rukia, appears, Yammy charges a Cero, which explodes in his face when it is hit by a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo. Punching at the ground where the two are, Yammy, angered when they move to another place, yells at Ichigo to stop "scuttling around". Swiping at Ichigoand stomping after him as he flies around, Yammy is taken farther away from Rukia and the others. As Yammy yells for Ichigo to stop "scuttling around", Ichigo reveals his true reason for running is to leave the area. Confused, Yammy is slammed into the ground by Ichigo's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō, powered by his new mask. Recovering, Yammy attacks Ichigo with a Bala, showing Ichigo his tattoo, and reveals he views all of the other Espada as trash. Slicing through the Bala barrage, Ichigo states regardless of how strong Yammy is, he will still defeat him, and while he did not expect Yammy to have any respect for his comrades, he is disgusted with Yammy referring to them as "trash". When Ichigo tries to summon his mask and fails, Yammy, taking advantage of Ichigo's distracted state, grabs him, pleased at how Ichigo cannot summon his mask again, and compliments Ichigo's strength in comparison to his other opponents. He is attacked by Byakuya Kuchiki, who fires a Hadō #33. Sōkatsui at him. As Yammy turns to retaliate, Kenpachi Zaraki, arriving, cuts off one of his legs. Yammy recovers, and when Kenpachi's attention is focused on Ichigo, Yammy, knocking him into a building, threatens to kill Kenpachi and the others there. When Kenpachi launches a large rock at him, Yammy destroys it. Complimenting Yammy, Kenpachi, saying he has got a nice punch, states he needs to put some more effort behind it Growing tired of fighting the "weak" opponent, Kenpachi asks Byakuya to finish off Yammy. While the two argue over who should finish the job, an enraged Yammy, getting up, fires an extremely large Cero at them, prompting the two captains to take the giant Arrancar down together. Surviving the combined attack of both captains, Yammy becomes frustrated with them, which causes his body to increase in size and his Resurrección to change form. After transforming, he, telling the captains making him angry is the last thing they want to do, reveals his release, Ira, increases in strength the angrier he becomes. Taunting Byakuya and Kenpachi, he says if they make him even angrier, he will make sure their deaths are humiliating and painful. Despite injuring the captains, Yammy is defeated, and Byakuya and Kenpachi leave him dying. Briefly regaining consciousness when Kukkapūro''' approaches him, Yammy, wondering why it followed him, succumbs to his injuries and dies as Kukkapūro howled out in sadness. Five World War: Prologue Relationships Powers and Abilities '''Rage Empowerment: Yammy is the Espada who represents the Aspect of Death having to do with Rage. Yammy is the only Espada who can conserve his Reiryoku by sleeping and eating, which takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up over time, and he can enter his Resurrección, causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not having displayed any formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Yammy relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting, never using his Zanpakutō in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat, combined with his immense strength, makes him quite a dangerous opponent. Immense Strength: Yammy possesses superhuman strength so high, even his simplest actions create damage and destruction. He overpowered Yasutora Sado's initial Brazo Derecha de Gigante by ripping his arm off and breaking it completely in two. He knocked Menoly Mallia aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches, by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches. Hierro: When Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment, she sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow, and allowed him to survive the explosion of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's anti-Arrancar landmine with no critical injuries He withstood Uryū's Sprenger technique with no actual damage. Gonzui: Yammy can use a unique suction ability called Gonzui to absorb the souls from the living. He considers this a form of eating, for the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku are able to resist it. Bala: Yammy can fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which, while weaker than Cero blasts, are much faster. He can fire a multitude of these in quick succession. Sonido: '''Being an Arrancar, Yammy is capable of moving at high speed. '''Cero: He can fire red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. * Bomba Cero (Spanish for "Zero Bomb"): * Cero Infierno (Spanish for "Zero Hell"): Immense Spiritual Power: In his sealed form, Yammy's Reiatsu is great enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. His Reiatsu is red. Zanpakutō Ira (憤獣 (イーラ), Īra; Spanish for "Anger", Japanese for "Angry Beast"; Viz "Enraged Beast"): The handle is red, and the guard is a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Espada Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Resurrected Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Fishman Island Coalition Unit Category:Size Manipulation Users